When Life Gives You Lemons
by countrygirl794
Summary: Draco has been resented by the Ministry for seven years. Hermione has been working as a secretary for the Ministry for seven years. What happens when the Minister of Magic decides to play match-maker and put a Gryffindor and Slytherin together to work as co-heads of the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes? Rated M for later chapters.
1. And So It Begins

_How did it turn out like this? How did I, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my class, end up with a miniscule job working as a secretary for the Minister of Magic? Sure, I'm working for the Ministry but definitely not how I wanted._

She had wanted to be an Auror or a head of any of the departments. But, here she was, answering phones and filing from 9-5, every week, Monday through Friday.

"Thank God that today is Friday and only 10 more minutes and I will be out of here!" She exclaimed while throwing her arms up in the air at the filing cabinet, not knowing that the Minister was right behind her.

"Ahem." The Minister coughed into his hand. She turned around with her face blood red and her hair going in whichever direction it wanted to.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." She said timidly and quite embarrassed also.

"No worries, Miss Granger. I have felt like that many times over the years. And I can't tell you how many times I have exclaimed the very same words." He said while giving her a smile, "Now, go ahead and gather your things and head on out. I know that a girl like you probably has plenty of plans for a Friday night." And with that, he turned and started to walk back to his office.

Hermione smiled and went to the desk but then saw that there was a 4:55 appointment. "Sir?" She said as he turned around and raised his eyebrows questioningly, "You have a 4:55 appointment and I can't leave until that is finished."

He smiled when he realized how hard of a worker she is and was regretting that he was going to be giving her up so that she could be co-head of the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes with the new guy. Oh, what a surprise she was going to be in for on Monday but she did deserve to be heading up a department and had definitely accomplished this with how hard she had worked for him the past seven years. "Don't worry about it. I can see to the appointment and get out of here before 5:30. Like I said, you probably have plenty of plans so go home and get ready for those instead of sitting around here with basically nothing to do." And with that, he turned and went into his office.

She smiled at his kindness and at the moment loved how her boss was so kind. Even though she did wish she had a job higher on the food chain, so to speak. She gathered her things together and went to the nearest fireplace and took the Floo system back home.

_Oh so lovely to be home. Another week of work done and still no process on finding a better job. But, oh well, time to get ready to go out to the pub with Ginny and Pansy._

She shuddered as she was still trying to figure out how Ron and Pansy ended up together a year after the War, another year after that and they were married, and had been for the past five years. She would never understand that one but she was very happy for the two of them. But Ginny and Harry… She smiled as she remembered how in love they were even before the War. And even with the stress of the War affecting their relationship, they managed to stay together and married a year after the Final Battle. They now had a handsome 5-year-old son named after his father, Harry James Potter the II, and a gorgeous 3-year-old daughter named after her grandma and mom, Lily Ginevra Potter. She thought about all of this and how she was 25 years old and was nowhere closer to finding a man to spend the rest of her life with or a better job. She sighed as she walked out of her flat and toward the Leaky Cauldron.

_Damn it, I'm late. Well, truthfully not that late. Just a couple of minutes. But still, being late to a job interview is not a good way to impress my new boss. Thank you dear Mother for making me late!_

He still couldn't believe that he was going to be working with the Ministry of Magic after seven years of them basically resenting him. Just as he arrived, he saw the green flash as someone was leaving through the Floo system. He couldn't focus too much on that because at the exact same moment, the Minister came out of his office.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Malfoy." The Minister said as he put his hand out for him to shake.

Draco grabbed it and firmly shook it. "So sorry I'm late, sir. I got side-tracked in Diagon Alley after running into my mother."

The Minister smiled, "That is quite alright. It is totally understandable. Now, shall we go into my office and discuss the business at hand?" He said as he gestured toward his office.

Draco nodded and walked into the Minister's office ahead of him. He looked around noting how all of the pictures were glaring down at him. He stopped looking at the pictures and turned to the desk that the Minister was just going behind.

He gestured toward the seats in front of his desk, "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy. This will only take a few minutes just so that I can tell you the gist of the information that you will need come Monday." Draco nodded and sat down while the Minister continued as he looked down at the papers before him. "As you know, you will be heading up the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes. But some of the other heads and I have talked and you will be heading up this department with another person. You all will be co-heads. She is a very hard worker and deserves to be head of a department even if it is being a co-head. She has worked for me for several years and it is high time that she be promoted. Oh, and by the way, she was in your graduating class from Hogwarts. So, besides knowing that, do you have any questions?"

Draco sat there for a minute taking everything in. Finally, he asked, "Who is the woman that I will be working with?"

The Minister smiled. "That will remain a mystery until Monday morning when you all begin working together. Now, that is it, so if you follow me out I'll show you to the nearest fireplace, unless you would like to take some other form of transportation home." He chuckled to himself.

Draco smiled. "The fireplace would be fine." As he followed the Minister out the door, he glanced toward the secretary's desk and saw a picture of Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson at their wedding. He paused for a minute watching the picture and saw Harry Potter come into the picture and start congratulating them. He started wondering who it was that worked at the desk because they would have to know either Ron or Pansy. But right then before anything else could happen in the picture, the Minister coughed and he looked up and saw the Minister pointing toward a fireplace. He walked over and shook the Minister's hand again before stepping into the fireplace and heading back home.

_Hmmm, who can this mystery woman be? Most of the witches in my class had jobs, had moved away, or had been killed during the War._

He shuddered thinking about the War. Every time he did, he thought about how his life could've been different had he betrayed his father and the Dark Side. He couldn't dwell on that now though. He had to get ready to go and meet Blaise at the pub. At least Blaise's wife wouldn't be coming along this time. He loved the woman to death even if it was for the sake of Blaise. But still she was annoying as hell and he still couldn't figure out how Blaise could have married a Hufflepuff…Hannah Abbott of all people!

_Still wondering how he pulled that one off without gagging while saying his vows at the altar. I most certainly was trying not to being your best man._

He looked once more into the mirror and smiled.

"Darling, you really should be less conceited. I mean really. You're always looking in here just to see how good you look, mister." The mirror said in her Southern accent. How in the world did he end up with a mirror that came from the States was a mystery to him.

"Yes. Well, I never know who I may run into so you see I have to look here to make sure I look good." He was pretty conceited if he thought about it. He smirked at it before turning and leaving out his front door and heading toward the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron and smiled. She loved coming here after a hard week's work. It was one of the simple pleasures she had and barely anyone knew about. She looked around the crowded pub and easily spotted Ginny and Pansy. They were in a booth along the left side wall of the pub. She made her way toward them and when she got to them they both looked up and smiled.

"Finally you're here! We've been waiting to order our drinks until you got here. Pansy insisted." Ginny said as she pointed toward her sister-in-law.

Pansy looked at Ginny and then turned toward Hermione. "Yes, I wanted to wait because I know you don't like us starting without you. Ginny, here, is just impatient."

Hermione smiled at the bickering and slid into the seat next to Ginny. Soon afterward, the waiter came to get their drink orders.

Ginny was the first to speak up. "I will take a Firewhiskey, please. Girls, what'll it be? I'm paying for the first round of drinks."

"I'll also take a Firewhiskey." Hermione said.

"Ok, what about you, Pansy?" Ginny asked.

Pansy smiled and looked at the waiter. "I'll have some sweet tea please." The waiter nodded and went to get their drinks.

Ginny and Hermione stared at her in shock with mouths wide open. "What is that about?" Both girls practically screamed making quite a few heads turn and look at them.

Pansy smiled. "What do you mean, 'what is that about'?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, you know exactly what we mean!" Ginny was still on the brink of losing her head over this. "You usually drink Firewhiskey and are plastered by the time we get you home to Ron on our girls' nights that we have once a month. So, what's up with it? Why did you order sweet tea instead of a bloody Firewhiskey?"

Pansy had a huge grin plastered across her face when she said, "Well, if you must know, Ginny, it looks like you'll be an aunt in a few months. Same to you, Hermione."

Both girls sat still for a minute and then the joyous squealing took place. "Oh my goodness, you're pregnant!"

Ginny took over talking to Pansy telling her what she should expect and everything. Hermione slowly got lost in the conversation and still was once the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she took her drink and he sat the other drinks down in front of the animated girls.

"Ginny, you've told me enough already." Pansy said while laughing. "We've left poor Hermione out of the conversation long enough."

Both girls looked over at Hermione who sat looking into her Firewhiskey totally absorbed.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked timidly. Hermione looked up and realized the girls had stopped talking.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking over some things that I'll have to do Monday morning when I return to work." She said as she took another drink of her Firewhiskey.

Ginny laughed. "Come on, Hermione. It's the weekend! No need to think about work!" Hermione smiled as she watched her best friend trying to cheer her up.

Suddenly, both girls were interrupted as Pansy gasped in surprise.

Ginny looked worried. "Pans, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I cannot believe after 5 years I finally see them again!" Pansy said as she got up from the table and walked toward the two men that were walking toward the back of the pub. "Draco! Blaise!" She shouted and Ginny and Hermione's mouth dropped open as the two Slytherins turned at the sound of Pansy's voice.

He walked into the crowded pub and looked around. He didn't see Blaise anywhere so he decided to wait by the door for his best friend. As he watched all the people that were enjoying a Friday night drink, he caught sight of three women to the side of the pub.

_Hmm, they look rather familiar. Especially that red head. Like he remembered her from Hogwarts. But I can't know them. Almost all of the girls I knew from Hogwarts have moved to a different city or country._

He kept looking at them until he felt a hand come down onto his shoulder and he jumped.

Blaise laughed. "Well, mate, what's got you so jumpy? It's like you've seen a ghost." He laughed again and then said, "Hey, there's a table open in the middle of the room. Let's go."

Draco grabbed him by the sleeve and pushed him toward the back left corner. "No way, mate. We are not sitting in the middle of the pub. We are going to sit in the back corner. It's quieter and we don't have to be bothered about girls trying to flirt with us nonstop."

"But I like it when the girls flirt with us." Blaise said as Draco continued to push him.

"Blaise! You're married for Merlin's sake! You can't…" He was cut off as they both heard squealing and their names being called.

They turned around to see an ecstatic Pansy Parkinson bounding toward them.

"Oh, bloody hell, not her!" Blaise said as she slammed into them both and gave them rather tight hugs.

"Hey, Pansy. Long time no see." Draco said as cheerfully as he could muster. He remembered the last time he had saw her was at her wedding to the Weasel. He had promised he would keep in touch but never had.

"Draco, oh my goodness, you are looking spectacular like usual. And Blaise, gracious, lovely seeing you again. Too bad you couldn't have made it to my wedding a few years back." Pansy smiled at the two of them. "Oh, you boys must come and sit with us. I got news to tell the two of you and it is just amazing!" She said as she grabbed them both and dragged them to where Hermione and Ginny were still staring with open mouths.

"Girls, you don't mind if they join us, do you?" Pansy had that pleading look in her eye that neither of them could turn down so they said, "Of course, they can."

"As long as the Ferret keeps his hands to himself unlike he did at your wedding." Hermione said as she eyed Draco.

Draco had his mouth wide open. "Holy shit! Granger! What the hell are you doing here with Pansy?"

Hermione scoffed at him. "For your information, she is married to one of my best friends."

Draco and Blaise sat down. "Hold on a second." Blaise said while shaking his head in confusion. "Pansy, who did you marry?"

"I married Ron Weasley." Pansy said while smiling away.

Blaise stared at her with an open mouth. "You married Ron Weasley. The Weasel? Really? Are you serious?"

Pansy just continued smiling at him and said, "Why yes, Blaise, I did marry Ron. And do not call him the Weasel. Besides, he is the father of our child."

Draco and Blaise both got choked on their drinks, which the waiter had brought to them just a minute before hand, as they stared at her in shock.

After a few minutes of awkward silence from both guys and the girls, Blaise finally spoke up, "So, let me get this straight, you married the Weasel a little over five years ago and now you're pregnant with his kid?"

Pansy nodded her head and took another sip of her sweet tea.

"Hmm, alright then so that is what happened to in your life since the War. What about you girls? Ginny?" Blaise spoke to her wanting to know what had happened in her life.

"Well, I married Harry and we've been married for about six years now and have two beautiful kids." Ginny said while smiling from ear to ear and taking a drink of her Firewhiskey.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew that Harry and Ginny would end up marrying each other!" Blaise exclaimed while looking at Draco. "You sir owe me 25 galleons. Come on, hand it over." Blaise smugly said.

Draco grumbled while reaching into his pocket and pulling out 25 galleons and handed them over to Blaise. "Ok, you were right about that one. But we don't know about Hermione." He looked over at her and saw that her, Ginny, and Pansy were staring at them in disbelief.

"You all seriously placed bets on who we would end up with?" Ginny asked. Draco and Blaise both just sort of shrugged and didn't answer. Draco was the first to speak up.

"So, Hermione, tell us what's been going on in your life." He said while sipping on his drink. Hermione looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"For your information, I have a great job and a beautiful flat. And I have the best friends that I could ever ask for." Hermione smiled as she emptied her drink.

Draco smiled and looked at Blaise and said, "Well, mate, looks like you owe me the 30 galleons because I told you that she wouldn't be married by the time she's 25."

Blaise handed him the 30 galleons while all of the girls just sat there with mouths agape.

"You said that I wouldn't be married by the time I'm 25! What the hell? How could you have placed a bet on that! That is just about the lowest thing you all could possibly do! Even if you all are Slytherins!" She shrieked as she made her way past Ginny but stopped when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned on who it was and saw Draco holding onto her arm.

"Were Slytherins, Granger. Not are. We're not in school anymore." He said with a smirk that rivaled all others she had ever seen on his face.

"Leave me the bloody hell along, Draco Malfoy." She spat out before wrenching her arm out of his grasp and made for the door ready to get to her flat.


	3. The Wedding Part 1

*A/N: I keep forgetting to put these in here! Whoops a daisy! lol anywaysssss, I own nothing besides the plot! J.K. Rowling is the awesome person who came up with all of these wonderful characters! And I know it's been forever since I've updated but I have been on vacation and was nowhere near a computer so here it is Chapter 3 of When Life Gives You Lemons… Btw, its only about Hermione's view in this chapter and you will only get part of what happened at the wedding in this one! Have fun reading!*

"How dare he have the nerve to place a bet like that on me!" She shrieked as she slammed the door to her apartment. "He is in no place to speak to me like that! Besides, he isn't married! What does that have to say about him?!" She continued to yell and shriek and stomp around her apartment throwing stuff every which way to try getting her pent up anger toward him out of her system... That is until she heard a soft cough come from behind her and she turned around and saw her two best friends and their wives with them.

"Um, hey guys." She said as she smiled and tried calming her hair down some. "Uh, what are you all doing here?"

"Well, Gin and Pans told us about you stomping out of The Leaky Cauldron and that as soon as that happened they came and got us so we could all be here to try calming you down." Harry said as he slowly inched his way toward her.

"Yeah, what exactly happened between Draco and you?" Ron asked as he also moved toward her.

"I mean it had to be something serious that happened for you to react like that." Ginny said as she walked toward the now calmer Hermione.

"I can hex him for you if he tried to hurt you at our wedding!" Pansy exclaimed while whirling herself toward the four people who meant the most to her.

They were all surrounding her now and had her in a giant bear hug and she couldn't help but just start crying.

"Merlin, he did do something to you!" Pansy shouted as she saw Hermione crying.

"NO! I mean he didn't hurt but something did happen between me and Draco." Hermione said softly as she got out of their embrace and moved to the chair beside her fireplace. They all followed her and sat down on the couch as she sat in the chair. "It all started right after the picture of all of us was taken…the one where Harry and then I come into the picture congratulating you all. I went and sat down at a table and was watching everyone…"

**Flashback: 6 years ago**

_So many people. _

_Who would have ever thought that this many people could be in one place at the same time?! _

_Well, I'm only here because uh Hello the groom is my best friend!_

That is where she stopped herself. She realized that she was having a conversation with herself. "Merlin, I really need to find someone to talk to." She said quietly to herself so that no one could hear her. But one person did hear her.

"Would I suffice for that someone you need to find to talk to?" She sat frozen as she realized whose voice it was. It was the same drawl that had plagued her for all of her years in Hogwarts. It had been two long years since she had heard it.

She spun around and quickly pulled her face away from the one that was making the smirk at her.

He smiled, "Why so jumpy, Granger? It's not like I'm going to hurt you." He said as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Malfoy!" She breathed. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Uh, well if it's not obvious your best friend did marry one of my friends and she did invite me." He smirked at her as he grabbed a glass of Firewhiskey off a tray as a waiter passed them and sipped on it.

She was losing it. Why was he here? Why was he talking to her? She had nothing to offer him.

"Granger, quit processing why you think I am over here talking to you." He said as he took another drink.

"How did you…" She stopped herself. "I was not thinking about that at all." She said as she turned away and took a drink of her Butterbeer.

Draco laughed. "Sure, you weren't." She turned to him and she saw the most dazzling smile she had ever seen on any man.

"You actually laughed." She said as her face turned bright red and she turned yet again away from him so he couldn't see her face flaming red.

He took her hand and she turned around. He slid his chair closer to her. "You know, you are gorgeous. Never have I seen someone so beautiful. That red dress really does you justice. It's like it was made for you." He finished by whispering in her ear. "I should've realized all of this back in school."

*A/N: I am so sorry it's so short! I have a college paper that I have to write but after I get that done I will be working on Chapter 4! Also, sorry for the cliff hanger. Please review! Whether it be good or bad, I don't care! Just please review! I am also working on another story called Returning Home!*


	4. The Wedding Part 2

*A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been packing for college and just been super busy! I moved in this past Saturday! Whoo hoo! Lol but anyways I have a great idea for the story… Y'all won't find out for a couple more chapters (: I just hope it works out ok haha… Sadly, Harry Potter and all the other characters are not owned by me…only the plot belongs to me…and in this chapter, Draco's version is short and simple and to the point. Well, happy reading! Here is Chapter 4 of When Life Gives You Lemons... :)*

**Flashback: still at wedding** (still Hermione's POV)

_Hold the phone! Did Draco frigging Malfoy just tell me I was beautiful and that he should have realized it back in school? This is so not happening. I've just have a little too much to drink. Yes. That's it! Too much to drink!_ She then looked down and saw how her glass of butterbeer had barely been touched… _Oh, blimey, I haven't had too much to drink! Shit. What do I do now?!_

That's when she felt his hand on her chin and made her look at him... "Mione, don't over-think this. I know you. I can see the gears in your head moving at insane paces because you're trying to figure out why I just said this. Ever since third year when you hit me, I have had a fascination with you. I always said I want a girl that would stand up to me and make sure that I am in the right state of mind…"

He was cut off by a slap to the face. "Are you in the right state of mind now?!" She shrieked making several heads turn toward her. "Because you sure weren't just a minute ago when you were telling me I was beautiful." She paused taking a deep breath and looking around for an excuse to leave. Then, she found it…thank the precious God above these had been created. "I have to go to the loo. I'll be back in just a jiffy." She jumped up so quickly it knocked over the chair that she had been in. Walking so fast that she ran into so many people; she heard the complaining as she made a bee line for the loo.

"This is not happening! This cannot be happening to me! Oh, Merlin, help me!" Hermione basically yelled as soon as she got into the bathroom and sunk to the floor sitting against the door. That was when she heard the flushing of a toilet and looked up to see a very confused Ginny staring at her.

"What in the hell are you yelling about, Hermione Jean Granger?!" She said as she scowled at the woman sitting in front of her on the floor. "And for Merlin's sake, get up off of that nasty floor!"

Hermione did as she was told and stood up off the floor as she stared at Ginny in shock…wondering whether or not to tell her what she had been screaming at.

"I'm waiting." Ginny said while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I, uh, I spilled red wine all over my dress!" Hermione said while quickly looking down at her dress and then at Ginny's face. Ginny had a face that said she didn't believe a word Hermione was saying. She walked over to the panicking woman and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hermione, I can tell when you're lying and by the way," She paused taking the front part of Hermione's dress and felt it. "Your dress isn't even wet."

"That's because I used a cleaning spell on it and it cleaned it up and dried it but still how could that have happened to me!" Hermione said, quickly coming up with a lie.

"Well, it's ok now." Ginny said while smiling. "Come on, let's go find you a single guy who you can get down and party with!" She said while dragging a protesting Hermione.

"Go on and have fun with Harry. I'll be able to find a guy all by myself…especially in a dress like this." Hermione said while shoving a laughing Ginny toward Harry. After they had gone off she looked up and saw a pair of grey eyes looking straight at her. When she caught his eye, he smiled. She smiled too.

_Hell, it's a wedding. Let's go have some fun…even if it is with Draco Malfoy. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again._

***** (Draco's POV)

_God, her smile just makes me want to take her right here and now. Malfoy! Why didn't you realize all of this in school?! You could have had her then and be married to her now! Wait, did I just say married? Why, yes I did. Oh, here she comes. At least she's coming back to me now._

He smiled again when she got up to him. "Hello, beautiful." He said as he took both of her hands in his. She was blushing. That was probably the cutest thing about her. Because very few people got to see Hermione Granger blush.

"Hello, Draco. How about we go and dance?" She said while smiling coyly. She pulled on his hands until she was leading him toward the dance floor. He followed willingly. He realized she was dragging him to a darkened corner.

"Mione, why are you leading us toward a corner?" He asked genuinely wondering what in the world this is about.

"Let's just say we don't want to draw a ton of attention to us." She said while continuing to walk with him behind her. "Besides, private areas are usually better than public places." She smirked as she saw his expression. "Now, come on, Draco…show me how a real man should be able to dance." She smiled up at him as she said the last thing.

"Oh, Granger, I will show you how a real man can dance and you won't know what to think of it." As a new song came on, they started to move together to the beat of the music.

"Why are you back to calling me Granger? I liked it better when you would call me Mione," She paused for a second and then whispered in her ear. "Or beautiful. Either one of those two would work." She finished and lightly blew into his ear. He grabbed her closer…wanting her now more than ever before.

"Maybe it's because I was trying to take charge but I can see that you are not going to let me." He smiled down at her as he felt her body get closer to his. He could feel the heat and the passion running through them both. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer and they hadn't even kissed yet.

She was looking up at him. He saw her biting her bottom lip like she usually did in school when she was nervous about something or over-thinking things. Draco could see it in her eyes. That look that he saw women giving to their fiancé or husband. The look that let a guy know the girl was in love with him. No girl had ever giving him that look. And he was pretty sure that he was giving her a look letting her know that he loved her. He slowly bent down until he was barely an inch away from her lips. Their eyes still locked onto one another's. "May I?" He whispered. She shook her head yes. And then their lips met. It was electrifying to say the least.

Before either of them knew it, hands were everywhere. Roaming each other's body. He pulled away and she started kissing his neck. Never wanting to stop. He whispered into her ear, "Hermione, I want you." She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I want you, too." She whispered. That was all he needed. He took her hand and Apparated them to his house.

*A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Next chapter will NOT be at his house. It will be back in present day. With Hermione and them. Oh, and also, Draco is telling Blaise the story after all of the girls has left. I'm pretty sure you all can figure out what happened between the two of those love birds once they get to his house ;)… Next chapter will be up soon! Promise! Like within a week I swear!*


	5. Everyone Knows But Keep It A Secret

*A/N: See I told you guys I'd have it up soon…even though it is a little over a week! :) so I forgot to say that the last little bit where Draco and Hermione say that they want each other she does not tell Harry and them about it. She will eventually…this chapter :) lol and then you all get to find out about my idea for the story! Yay! J.K. Rowling owns the characters…not me :/ butttttt I do own the plot! Yay! Well, here it is: Ch. 5 of When Life Gives You Lemons...happy reading!*

**Present Day**

Hermione sighed, "So, that is what happened between Malfoy and myself all those years ago."

They all sat there shell shocked. Ginny was the first one to break the silence. "You mean you lied to me! How could you?!"

Harry looked at Ginny with shock written across his face. "She danced with and then snogged Malfoy and that's all you're worried about…her lying to you about why she was upset?"

Hermione looked at them all. Ginny had a scowl on her face; Harry had a look of disbelief; Pansy seemed shocked but happy at the same time; and Ron…well, he didn't look so good…he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Ron, are you alright? You seem paler than usual." She said; genuine concern written across her face and in her voice.

"You. Snogged. Our nemesis… Are you serious?!" He shouted while standing up with Pansy dragging him right back down onto the couch.

"Ronald Weasley! You shut your mouth up!" Pansy said while smacking Ron upside the head. Then, she smiled and turned to Hermione, who had a look of shame across her face. "Personally, I always knew Draco and you would somehow end up together and something happen." Everyone turned to her with open mouths. "What? I did. Uh, hello, you could see the chemistry between the two of them in school. I mean whenever they would look at each other or speak to each other you could see the sparks flying between the two of them!"

Hermione just sat there shocked and then realized that she needed to tell them the rest of the story. "Uh, guys?" She said interrupting the bickering between the four of them. They all turned to look at her. "There's more to the story than what you all think there is."

Harry looked at her curiously and asked, "What do you mean, Mione?"

She swallowed nervously, "Um, well, you see…" She stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of them. "You see, well, we did snog like you all already know. And, um." She started wringing her hands together and biting her lower lip. "We, uh, during the middle of the snog, things sorta happened and uh we ended up Apparating to his house." She stopped in front of them and faced them.

Ginny's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "You mean…"

"Yes, Ginny, yes, that's exactly what I mean." Hermione said with her face full of shame. "Ginny, are you alright?" She said while she looked at Ginny, who looked like she could kill.

"Hermione Jean Granger! I'm going to kill you!" She said while jumping up and running after Hermione, who had dashed into the kitchen.

Both guys sat there shocked at what they were seeing. Their best friend running from the furious Ginny. That is until Pansy shouted at them.

"GUYS! GET YOUR ARSES UP AND STOP GINNY FROM KILLING HERMIONE!" She shouted and both boys jumped up to stop them.

Hermione came flying through the door and Ron caught her while Harry grabbed his wife and took her wand from her.

"Hermione! How could you?!" Ginny shouted at her best friend with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ginny! It just happened! It was the heat of the moment!" Hermione shouted back with tears running down her face also.

Both girls had stopped struggling and the guys let go them and they ran to each other and fell to the ground both sobbing uncontrollably.

Ron looked at Harry. "Uh, do you have any idea what they are talking about?" He asked his friend, who was looking down on his wife and his best friend.

"I have no idea." He replied while looking at his red-headed friend.

"Oh, Merlin, are you all really that dense that you can't know what happened between Mione and Draco?!" Pansy shouted at them and both guys turned around having forgotten that she was there. "She slept with Draco! That is what happened and why Ginny wanted to kill Hermione!"

Harry turned around and saw a tear soaked faced Hermione looking up at him and Ron. "Guys, it happened. It was the heat of the moment. I didn't mean for it to go that far but it did. It was a mistake I made and I have to live with it for the rest of my life." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

Blaise sat there shocked in the living room of Draco's flat. "So, wait a second! You're telling me that you and Granger were together at Pansy's wedding?"

Draco sighed. He had answered the same question 5 times already. "Yes, Blaise, and for the last time stop asking that question!"

"I just can't believe that you said all that to Granger, and then you danced with her, and then you snogged her, and then you had sex with her!" Blaise exclaimed while looking at Draco, who had a look of longing on his face. "Whoa, wait, you really meant everything that you said and don't regret a second of what happened, do you?"

Draco looked up shocked. "What? No, I wish I had never said or done any of that!" He said while jumping up out of his seat.

Blaise started laughing. "Oh, Merlin, you are in way over your head. You loved every minute of it!"

Draco looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. "Blaise, for crying out loud man, I didn't love…" He stopped when he saw how serious his friend was looking at him after he had stopped laughing. "Oh, I can't keep anything from you, yes I loved every minute of it. I tried finding her over the next year but never did. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Well, you found her this evening and didn't say a word to her!" Blaise shouted while looking at his idiot friend.

"I know I did. I didn't want to say anything in front of Pans and Ginny though and she looked too mad to follow." He sighed while sitting back down into his chair. "I just wish Monday would get here already and my mind would be off this subject for a while. I need to find out who the co-head is and see how well her and I work together."

"Monday will get here soon enough, mate." Blaise said while leaving and making his way home to his wife.

*A/N: I know… It's a little short but college already has me loaded down with homework :/ I make a pledge to my readers I will always update as soon as I can :)

PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me extremely happy and get me more motivated to update sooner!

Love you guys!

-Megan (:


	6. Finally Meeting

*A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize that I have not updated since school has started. It has kept me extremely busy. I have more time this semester so I will update as much as I can. Again I am so sorry!*

_This weekend was the longest one I have ever had to endure in a long time. At least I had Harry and them by my side this time. They finally know the truth of my avoidance of weddings and any talk about school that would remind me of him and make me remember everything that happened._

She shook her head. She really didn't need to go into work thinking about everything that had happened to her a little over 5 years ago. Hell, no one knew the complete truth except her and she was going to take that to her grave.

She sighed as she continued her walk to work. She did this every day of work whether rain or shine and always took the Floo system home.

There was something about today that seemed a bit off. The birds weren't chirping as much as usual and it seemed just a bit less hectic. She didn't know what was up with all of this but she thought it meant it would be a pretty great day.

She had finally reached the Ministry and was making her way up toward her desk. Everyone was smiling and telling her good morning. She smiled back and nodded at their greetings. She finally made it to the hallway where her desk was located at the end. She was in a great mood…nothing could bring her mood down. That is until she was 7 feet in front of her desk and saw that all her belongings had been packed into boxes. She stood there, frozen, not able to move…and then she started to cry.

_I can't believe it! After 7 years of working my arse off for them and what do I get?! I get sacked! Oh, precious Lord above, just take me now!_

Just then the Minister came out and saw Hermione crying. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. However, she pulled away and stepped back from him.

"How can you do this to me?! I have worked so hard and now you are just going to sack me! I can't believe this is what I get!" She exclaimed while she began to shrink the boxes down so she could get them all on one trip.

The Minister stood there not understanding what she was talking about but then it hit him. "Oh no, Hermione! You are not getting fired! You're getting promoted!" He said.

She looked back at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean 'I'm getting promoted'? A secretary can't get that much more than being your secretary and that's what I am now."

He smiled at her. "Well, Ms. Hermione Granger, you are getting promoted to be the Head of Department of Accidents and Catastrophes. Well, co-head. We didn't want that guy running the Department by himself since he was involved…" He trailed off; knowing he had said too much at that time.

"Involved in what? Don't say that and then not tell me what he was involved in!" She basically shouted.

"You'll find out soon enough, Ms. Granger." He smiled. "Now, if you just take the lifts to the Department and walk straight back you'll come to the office that you two will be sharing."

She gasped. "What?! We have to share an office!"

"No worries. It's the size of two offices so you all be completely comfortable." He said.

"Who is the guy I will be working with?" Hermione asked; curiosity getting the better of her.

The Minister smirked. "You'll soon find out, Hermione. Now, go on. So, he's not up there by himself for too long."

As the Minister turned and went into his office, Hermione turned back to her desk and continued to shrink all of the boxes so she could put them into her pockets except for her favorite book, which she took out of the box and held in her arms as she made her way to her new office smiling like the Cheshire cat.

As Draco unpacked his belongings in his new office, he realized the other Head wasn't there yet. It gave him time to think about how she would probably react when she realized who it was.

_Ha! She'll probably throw a fit and not want to work here anymore. Or she could hex my balls off…um, yeah that's probably what she'll do to me._

Draco shuddered at the thought. He knew the Minister wouldn't be escorting her down so she could easily hex him without someone stopping her. Again, he shuddered but then he thought back to this morning and he realized maybe it won't be so bad after all.

Flashback:

As Draco Apparated to an alley near the Ministry, he had to take deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to work for the Ministry.

_Oh, well, maybe it will be for the better!_ He thought to himself as he smirked and entered the Ministry to see everyone and their brother staring at him and smiling widely.

That's when he started to have serious doubts about whether or not he should have taken this job. He thought they were ambushing him and this was just all some big joke on his part and that he was making a fool of himself. But then the Minister walked up to him and put his arm around Draco and shouted to everyone, "Now, you lot listen up! Draco Malfoy here will be heading up the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes along with another person. I want you guys to accept him with open arms and treat him nicely. He deserves it. Besides, he didn't do anything…it was just his father. Now everyone get back to work while I show Mr. Malfoy up to his office."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just smiled up at the Minister. And with that he showed Draco up to his office. However, once they got to the lifts, he could have sworn he saw a patch of familiar brown, bushy hair but he didn't get the time to look very good because the lifts shut and they were off.

: End Flashback

Draco shook his head. He couldn't think about that anymore. He needed to be completely unpacked and ready to go to work as soon as the other Head got there. However, he didn't have time because at that moment there was a loud thud and he turned around and met the brown eyes of Hermione Granger.


	7. Apology Accepted

I do not own Harry Potter...only the plot.

(A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. I know I talked about an idea for the story a little bit back and you'll find out about it within the next couple chapters...who knows? It may even be this one! I can't wait for you all to find out. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!)

**Chapter 7**

She was seeing things. This was not happening. She was not staring into the gray eyes that had plagued her for the past few years.

_Ok, Hermione old girl, calm and collected breaths. He doesn't need to see you panic. That's it. Deep breaths. Pick up your book and go to the desk._

She finally snapped out of it and picked up her book and walked casually to her new desk. She could feel the eyes burning into her back; watching her; waiting for her to say something. But she wasn't going to do it. He could be the first one to speak. And he would be the first one.

As she got to her desk and took out the box that she had shrunk, he spoke.

"Granger. How the hell did you get the position of being co-head with me?" He drawled as she tried to keep herself calm.

She slowly turned around and faced him. "For your information, I deserve this position as much as you do. Actually, let me take that back. I deserve this position a hell of a lot more than you do!" She screamed at him.

She watched as he took a deep breath. Trying to steady himself and calm his anger. Then, he sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. "I can't do this, Granger. I just can't. I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done to you. For calling you a Mudblood. For being such a fucking prat! I can't argue with you anymore. I'm sorry for what I just said to you about being co-head with me." He whispered as she stared at him in shock.

_Did Draco freaking Malfoy just apologize to me? Yes, Hermione, he did. Ok, I definitely need to stop talking to myself._

Then, she found herself doing something she would have never believed she would do. She was walking toward Draco. Her feet were leading her there before she had time to think it through. On her way over, she flicked her wand and made the door shut.

When she got over to him, she knew he still hadn't noticed her. She bent down with one hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the brown eyes that had been haunting him for years. And she looked into the gray eyes that she loved. And that's when it hit her. She was in love with Draco Malfoy. She had been ever since the night they had together.

"It's okay, Draco. I accept your apology. Please, stop beating yourself up about it. It's in the past; even if it did just happen a minute ago." She said while smiling.

Then, he did something she hadn't seen him do in about five years. He turned in his seat and grabbed her face between his two hands. She watched as his eyes swept over her face and his thumbs stroked her cheekbones.

She closed her eyes as she relaxed into his touch. And then she felt them. She felt his soft lips caressing hers in a very slow, tantalizing dance.

He had registered her coming near him and when she had looked into his eyes, he knew he loved her. That he had loved her ever since she had punched him. Hell, wasn't his fault he liked women who weren't afraid of him and standing up to him. He liked them to have a little dominance in them.

He knew what he wanted when he held her face in his hands and he knew they both wanted it when she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. He memorized her face in such a relaxed state.

Then, he did what he had been wanting to do again since that night and even more so since he had saw her again at The Leaky Cauldron Friday night. He placed his lips upon hers and kissed her deeply. It didn't take long for them to be on the floor with her laying down and him on top of her.

_Dear God! You can take me now. I would die a happy man if I was to die now. Her lips are absolute heaven._

He pulled back and looked at the beautiful woman that lay beneath him. He heard her trying to get her breath and then ask if something was wrong.

"Yes." He said; the look of disappointment in her eyes made him hurry up and amend his statement. "I mean yes as in yes something is wrong because the door is still unlocked." He grabbed his wand off the edge of the desk and cast the spell that would keep the door locked.

He then looked back at the brunette under him and said, "Now. Where were we?" Smirking as he bent down to capture her lips once again with his.

(A/N: sorry its so short. I've had a lot going on and just wanted to get this up for y'all)


	8. Talking

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 8**

Hermione pulled back when she realized what was happening. She was flushed; she was hot; and she wanted Draco Malfoy again. But she couldn't let herself go. No, she couldn't do this again. She saw Draco looking at her with a curious look and trying to catch his breath. She pushed him away from her and crawled out from under him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I…I can't…I just can't do this right now, Draco." She stuttered. "There will not be a replay of what happened five years ago! At least not right now. If anything is going to happen, we're going to go slow. There will be no jumping into bed together every chance we get." She stopped and looked over at him. He was still propped up on his elbows; trying to get his breath.

_God, he was so handsome like that._

_Hermione! Get your mind out of the gutter. You remember what the result of that night was. And you definitely don't want that happening again._

She was startled out of her trance by Draco speaking.

"If that is what its going to take then I'll do it." He said as she stared at him in shock. "Don't look so surprised. Hermione, after that night, I looked all over for you. But I mean you like literally disappeared without a trace."

She looked at him; wanting to tell him why she had left England; wanting to tell him her deepest secret that no one knew. But she knew she couldn't do that. She just couldn't. "I know I did. I took a much needed holiday."

"For a year?! Hermione! I searched for you for a year after you vanished! Tell me. Where did you go for a year? How did you keep your job?" He asked. She could tell he was aggravated and wanted to just have some answers.

"I went on holiday to the States. At first it was just to do some research for the Minister, but then something came up and it became a holiday." She whispered with tears running down her face. "You looked for me for a year? Why would you do that? I mean, well back then, I thought it was just a one night stand. I thought you were drunk. That's why I left your house before you were up…" She trailed off.

He was sitting at his desk now; looking at the woman he had been in love with for years. How could he make her realize it wasn't just a one night stand back then? How could he tell her that he had been planning on asking her to be his the following morning? How could he tell her she was all he had thought about over the past five years? He knew it would be tough to tell her all of this but he knew he could do it.

"Hermione, I never thought of it as a one night stand. If I had thought of it as that, I would have got you completely plastered and after we had sex I would have sent for a taxi to take you to the nearest hotel and leaving a note for you telling you thanks and where you were at. Now, what happened between us was not a one night stand." He said as he watched her make her way back to her desk across the room.

"So, it wasn't a one night stand? Well that's nice to know." She said. She flicked her wand at the door to unlock it. "But what about the others? Would you have freaked out if you had woke up with me, Hermione Granger, sleeping in your arms?" She gave him a look that said you better tell me that truth.

He took a deep breath. He knew with this next statement that a lot could happen. He thought of where they could go from here. "Hermione, I…"

He was cut off by the door to their office opening. There stood Pansy Weasley. She was staring open mouthed at him and then looked to Hermione. She finally got it together and shut the door behind her and conjured a chair in between the desks and sat down.

"Okay. Will one of you please explain to me why you all have not killed each other yet?" Pansy said. Again, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Hermione froze. She didn't know how to get out of this one. Draco, however, recovered quickly to reply.

"Well, Pans, we decided we needed to come to a truce since we are co-heads. I'm sure the Minister wouldn't like it if one or both of heads ended up dead." Draco smirked. "Besides, I don't want to have to go to Azkaban for murdering one of the Golden Trio members."

Hermione was glaring daggers at him. He was going to pay for that later…he was sure of it. Pansy was making that face she always gave him whenever she didn't believe him.

_Dear God! Pansy knows exactly what is going on between us. I can see that in her eyes. I've known her too long. And she's up to something. She has that gleam in her eyes and that smirk. Lord, protect me from whatever she has planned._

Hermione finally spoke, "Pansy, why are you here? I thought you and Ron were going away for your anniversary."

"Oh no, darling. We leave tomorrow for that. Why on a Tuesday? I have no idea. That's the last time I let Ronald make the travel plans." Pansy said with a snort at the end.

"Oh I see. Well, Pansy, I hate to kick you out but we do have work to do." Hermione said with a smile. "Besides, I still have to unpack. And knowing you, you still have to pack for your trip…am I right?"

Pansy looked at her guiltily. "You know me too well for my own good, Hermione. Yes I do have to pack still. Well, ta-ta for now loves!" She said as she pranced out of the room.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! And feel free to check out my other stories as well!)


	9. Talking Still

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

(A/N: To the reviewer who informed me that Ginny getting mad at Hermione because she slept with Draco; Let me explain something [don't think I'm yelling either…I'm just stressing different words] but Ginny gets mad at Hermione because Hermione and Ginny are best friends. And wouldn't you get mad if YOUR best friend LIED to you…if YOUR best friend SLEPT with your enemy. I mean seriously I would feel really betrayed. I hope that clears up that part of the story. -Megan)

**Chapter 9**

When Pansy finally got out of the room, Hermione stood up and slowly closed the door. She then put her forehead against the door.

"God, she knows exactly what happened between us just now." Hermione mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked while leaning back in his chair.

Hermione knew she was going to have to tell him that Pansy, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all knew everything that happened between the two of them. But she didn't feel ready to tell him now. However, she didn't have a choice.

"Pansyandallofthemknowwhathap penedthenightofthewedding." Hermione said quickly and walked back over to her desk. She began to shuffle papers and act busy. Draco hadn't said anything yet. She looked up and he was staring at her.

"Hermione, I have no idea what you said but I don't think its going to be something I like. Especially since you went to your desk and are acting busy." He stated.

She looked at him guiltily and gnawed on her lower lip. She sighed.

"You really want to know what I said?" She asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Pansy and all of them know what happened the night of the wedding."

"…"

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"You look paler than you usually do."

"I do?"

"Yes. You do. Now, what's wrong?"

"How do they know what happened?!" He shouted while standing at his desk.

Hermione stayed seated. "They know because I told them. And before you say anything else, I told them because I was a bloody wreck after seeing you on Friday night."

Draco nodded and slowly sat back down.

Hermione looked at him. "Are you alright now?" He nodded again. "Good. Now, we really do need to start discussing work. We can talk about this some other time." She said as she gathered up papers and began talking business with him.

-Later on that Day-

Hermione was walking to the nearest Floo network. She had managed to sneak away when Draco went to the restroom. They had kept busy all day so she hadn't had to talk anymore about what had happened. Thank God! However, she wasn't that lucky. Before she got there though, Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, wait. Can we talk a little bit more about what we were talking about this morning?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "Sure, Draco. But can we talk about this at my house? I don't want to try having to hide it here in the Ministry. The address is: 500 Walker Drive." She said before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing. Draco followed suit.

(A/N: sorry its so short.. Next one will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! And feel free to check out my other stories)


	10. A Relationship

_I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot._

**Chapter 10**

When Draco came through, the first thing he noticed was that it was very clean and neat. He shouldn't have expected anything less from this woman. He was standing awkwardly by the fireplace. That is until he heard her yelling from the kitchen.

"Draco! I'm in the kitchen. Come on in here. I'm brewing some tea for the both of us." Hermione was saying.

He left the fireplace and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. He saw pictures of her and a cat, her and the rest of the Golden Trio, her and Ginny. He also saw pictures of kids and the Potters. Then, he saw a picture that made him smile. It was a picture of Weasley and Pansy on their wedding day. That was a great night.

Hermione came into the hallway from the kitchen and saw Draco staring at a picture.

"Draco." She said softly; trying to get his attention.

He turned to look at her and he had a smile on his face. He walked towards her and put his arms around her in a hug. He stood there hugging her for a minute before he felt her arms wrap around his waist. They stood there until she pulled away when the kettle started whistling.

Hermione smiled at him and took his hand and led him into the kitchen. She fixed the tea and they both sat down at the table. It was there she told him about how her friends had caught her upset and why she had to explain their episode. Finally, they sat there sipping the last of their tea in silence.

"So, that's why you had to tell them." Draco said breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded her head yes. It was quiet for another few minutes before he spoke again.

"What do we do now, Hermione?" He asked.

She looked up at him and saw in his eyes that we wanted something for them. It had been five years since she had been with a man. She had waited because with him it had been perfect. She wanted to see if he would come back. She smiled because she knew then he had come back to her.

xxxx

He was content in his life right now. He realized that as he lay back in his bed. Hermione and him had been together for a week now. And in reality, he couldn't have asked for a better woman.

They hadn't went to bed again yet. Hermione said she wanted to take their relationship slow. She didn't want to jump right in there again. He was completely fine with it because he still had the woman he loved.

He had been the first to tell a friend about their relationship. He had been in the den of his house when Blaise had come over. They had only been dating for three days. Blaise told him how he needed to find himself a woman. Draco then surprised him by saying he did have a girl and that the girls was a Miss Hermione Granger. Blaise had then proceeded to spit out all of the brandy that was in his mouth all over Draco.

He shuddered at the memory of being covered in brandy and saliva. But he chuckled as he remembered Blaise's face after he had finished sputtering; looked like a deer in headlights that boy did.

He closed his eyes to try drifting off to sleep. He did within a few moments; not thinking about Blaise but about the girl that he was in love with. He knew he would love her no matter what could happen in their future.

xxxx

Hermione laid down on her bed and breathed a sigh of relief. She had just finished telling her friends about her relationship with Draco.

Pansy and Ginny were ecstatic. Harry and Ron went pale but congratulated their friend because she seemed truly happy.

Ginny had gotten over the phase of wanting to kill Hermione for sleeping with the enemy. She had actually told Hermione, before they became a public couple, that she didn't think Hermione regretted one thing about what happened. Hermione now relented to her friend she didn't regret one thing that happened that night.

She was happy that they had accepted her relationship. She was happy with Draco. As she turned to fall sleep, she knew she was in love with him. She also knew she needed to tell Draco about one little thing that came out of their one night stand five years ago.

(A/N: Can you all guess what that one little thing is?! I can't wait for you all to find out! PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my other stories!)


End file.
